The investigators proposed that estrogens and oral hypoglycemic drugs increase the risk of stroke. Such an effect was suggested by heightened risk in young women on estrogenic preparations for contraception and in elderly men treated for prostate carcinoma with estrogen use. OHD may predispose to myocardial infarction (no comparable data are available for stroke). A case-control study of a stable retirement community was planned to test the hypothesis. In the first year, demographic and drug exposure data on the target population and criteria for case identification were to be developed.